The present invention relates to a securing mechanism and more particularly to a latch for securing a vertical portion of a pinball game (commonly called the back box) to the main playfield cabinet.
Pinball machines having a vertical back box pivotally secured to a horizontal playfield cabinet are commonly known in the art. Such a pinball machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,322 to Krutsch. In these games, the back box and playfield cabinet are hinged so that the back box may be folded into a position parallel to the playfield for shipment. Latches are employed to secure the back box to the playfield when the game is set up for play. These latches prevent the back box from being inadvertently pivoted toward the playfield. Latches commonly known in the art have linkage portions that are exposed (stick out) when disengaged and the back box is folded parallel with the playfield. Often, the exposed portion is damaged during movement of the game from location to location. If the latch is not repaired or replaced, the game can be damaged if used without securely latching the back box. In particular, the back box can tip over during game play. A latch having a linkage that is not susceptible to such damage is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved latch for pinball games having a back box pivotally mounted on a horizontal game cabinet.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device in which the linkage is not susceptible to damage when not engaged.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device that is simple to use, and wherein the linkage is stored in a safe position when not in use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device having durable construction and low cost.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.